Charting A Course
by Shell-Shocked-NinjaTurtleGal
Summary: Slight AU. James 'Jim' Hawkins always wanted to find an adventure, something to alleviate his dull, dead-end life. When he finds a strange device on a ship, Jim doesn't realize at first that he has just set the course of his fate in a whole new direction. Now, taken by pirates, Jim has to find a way to escape. The question is...In the end, will he want to? Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I watched Treasure Planet recently, and I had this idea, so I decided to see what people think! This is an AU where Jim gets kidnapped by Silver and his pirate crew, and Jim slowly but surely begins to become a pirate himself! Before I post a chap 2, I would like for some people's opinions on this idea and story so please review or PM! If anyone has ideas, please share! **

**This story may contain OCs in the form of Silver's crew, because I really don't like his crew in the movie (Scroop is creepy X_X) but it isn't for sure, so please share your opinions on that! Don't worry about Mary/Gary-sues, I'm pretty good at making unique characters c:**

**Disclaimer's on my prof.! **

**Please enjoy the story, and share ideas/opinions!**

* * *

James Hawkins had always lived on Montressor with his mother, helping her run the Inn that was their main income source. At seventeen years of age, Jim stood at five-foot-nine, with slightly tanned skin and grey eyes, he had brown hair that was trimmed to the top of his jaw aside from a small braid at the nape of his neck. He dressed casually, with a dark, baggy jacket, simple undershirt and loose fitting pants. He was viewed as a troublemaker, and they were somewhat right (at least he didn't get into trouble _all_ the time). He was a genius when it came to mechanics, building his own solar surfer as a kid, and he was more observant than most other's his age.

For as long as Jim could remember, Montressor was a boring, dull planet. Even its space port, a bustling cluster of homes, shops and ship docks, was still too peaceful. Nothing ever happened, at least nothing Jim knew of.

But still, the space port as better than Montressor itself, and so that was why he had eagerly gone when his mother informed him they needed to restock on supplies.

Jim took a deep breath happily as he exited the shuttle, running a hand through his hair as he looked around. As always, the space port was buzzing with life, people of all different species going about their day. With a glance around, Jim grinned, dropping the solar surfer he held under an arm. He jumped onto the hovering board, and with a nudge of his heel, took off down the paved road, eager to order the supplies his mother needed so that he could spend the rest of his time at the space port freely.

The lithe teen easily made his way through the crowds, swerving around crowd members and ignoring any cusses sent his way. He squeezed through the people that occupied the streets, a small smile making him look like he was nothing but trouble.

Finally, he reached his first destination: The Silver Skiff. It was a simple establishment, chock-full of ingredients for food. Jumping off his surfer, he tucked the board under his arm once more, entering the building. The owner, a portly human, knew Jim well after years of business from his mother, and he smiled when he saw the teen enter.

"Ah, Jim! What can I do for ya this fine day?" He called over, waving at the boy from behind a long counter. The shop was oddly busy, several people milling about.

Jim smiled slightly, moving over.

"Hey Mr. Flanigan." He greeted casually, leaning against the counter casually, looking at the aged wood. "Mom sent me to order some supplies. She needs it delivered asap, too."

"Been busy at th' Inn, eh?" Mr. Flanigan asked as he turned away, searching for a set of order sheets.

Jim shrugged, glancing around quietly, bringing no attention to himself as he studied some of the people. A man was dressed up in nice clothing, showing he was of richer blood than most others around Montressor. Another, a woman, Jim could see lived on the space port. Her clothes, although nice, were not the finest. Wife of a tailor, if Jim had to guess. He recognized the unique cross-stitching along the woman's dress hem, it was used by one of the more popular tailor's on the space port. A child clung to his father's leg, the man and his son dressed humbly. Like Jim himself, no doubt also from the surface of Montressor. Another person was in the building, but Jim couldn't get a good view of whoever it was through the shelves.

Jim returned his attention to the task at hand as the order papers were set before him, and he began to fill them out as he answered Mr. Flanigan's question.

"Not too bad, just that time of the year, y'know?"

"Aye, I do." Flanigan replied, taking the offered papers and glancing over them. "Alright, looks like everythin's in order. I'll have all this delivered by th' end of th' week, if not sooner."

"Thanks." Jim said, voice quiet.

The older human turned, setting aside the papers and grabbing a purp. He tossed it to Jim, who caught it deftly as he backed towards the door.

"Give your mother my best!"

The teen raised a hand in acknowledgement as he turned-

He bumped into someone, making him gasp slightly in alarm as he stumbled back, sharp grey eyes flashing up, and grip tightening around his solar surfer.

A cyborg, built on the heavier side, stood before him. His right arm, leg and eye were all robotic, crafted from crude metal. His eye was a piercing amber, staring at Jim from a golden shell. He was dressed...Oddly. Jim hadn't seen anyone before who was dressed like him, but judging by how the man smelled of nothing but clean air, Jim guessed he worked on a ship.

The man smiled down at him crookedly.

"Ah, sorry t'ere lad, I thought ye saw me behind ye!"

Jim felt on edge around this man. Something was off, and he didn't like it.

"No, my bad." He muttered in return, dark eyes mistrusting.

The man seemed to notice and frowned slightly, raising a brow. But within seconds, his smile was back.

"Better be careful, lad. Don' want t' bump inta someone who isn' nice like me, aye?"

Jim nodded.

"Yeah...Yeah, I'll be more careful."

The teen then quickly strode to the door, purp clutched in one hand, the other holding his surfer tightly.

Jim never liked strangers.

When he was outside, he took a bite from the purp, the taste of it sweet on his tongue and helping him feel a bit less tense. Glancing up and down the street, the teen then dropped his solar surfer and jumped on, taking off for the next stop on his supply run.

He zipped along, his board fast even without the sail up. He enjoyed his fresh purp as he searched for the next shop he needed to stop by.

* * *

The ship docks were Jim's favorite place of the space port, by far. He enjoyed watching ships dock and shove off, and he could always easily guess what the ships were made of, what type of engines they used, even the year the ship was likely to have been manufactured.

So that was why he now was gliding slowly along the docks, board humming as it hovered over the ground. The docks were not as busy as the main streets, but they were still decently crowded, and so Jim was a bit more cautious than on the streets, avoiding any ship crews that were carrying crates.

And then, he saw a ship he had never, _ever _seen.

Coming to a halt, Jim stepped off his solar surfer and kicked it up, catching it under his arm.

"Woah..."

The ship towered above Jim as he neared it. The vessel likely could hold over fifty people, and Jim could easily see that it had powerful engines. The ship's sails were secured, a sign that the crew was likely taking shore leave while docked at the space port.

Jim glanced around, trying to determine whether any member of the ship's crew was around. Seeing no one paying him any attention, the boy grinned and went to the gangplank. He clambered up, looking around in awe once onboard.

"This is awesome...!" He laughed out, turning and staring up at the masts and tied sails as he shuffled back a few steps. This was like a naval ship, but it lacked the regal flags all such ships bore. And it couldn't be a trading vessel, so what was it?

Jim yelped when he suddenly tripped, landing with a thud.

"Ah man, ow!" He groaned, proping himself up on an elbow, rubbing at the back of his head with the other. "What in the-..?"

Dark eyes flickered about, then focused on a loose piece of metal paneling. That...Wasn't normal.

Pushing himself up to his knee's, Jim reached forward, fingers sliding under the lip of the panel and pulling it free. He was surprised when he found it to be a compartment, likely for secret storage. A crew member hiding a secret?

Yet all that was inside was a bundle of canvas fabric and string. With a frown, Jim carefully picked it up, thin fingers curling around it. He could feel something sphearical within the cloth. Jim, curious by nature, pulled at the strings that held the fabric in place. Once that was done, the teen unfolded the cloth.

What he found...Wasn't what he'd expected.

There, in his hand, sat a sphere of gold. It shone in the light of the sun, and all over its surface were etchings and buttons.

"Wow..."

Smiling to himself, Jim set aside the cloth and string, instead cradling the device solely in his palms. He fiddled with the buttons and felt along the etchings. He was delighted when he found it could be twisted as well, and continued to play around with it.

He pushed several buttons in, twisted the top, a few more buttons-

Jim yelped, dropping the device when it suddenly opened. Even in the daylight, it was easy to see green lights and holoprojections as they flashed around, and Jim, terrified and confused, dropped his board, jumped onto it and took off, ignoring all of the startled yells and chaos on the docks bellow as green projections flickered about.

With a flick, the solar surfer's sail sprung up and Jim hurriedly guided the board away, hoping no one had seen him aboard the ship (he'd already gotten into trouble far too many times recently, he wasn't about to let his mother know he'd tresspassed on what could be seen as private property).

He best get home, before someone suspected him of no good.

* * *

Montressor was far from being a five-star vacation spot. It was almost always raining, and the few days it was sunny, it was still humid and the air was always thick.

Why his mother hadn't decided to move the Inn elsewhere, Jim wasn't sure- No, that was a lie. He knew exactly why. They had no money, and his mother's heart would always belong to her home planet of Montressor.

While he had been born on the planet as well, though, Jim held no sentiment for the dreary place he called home. It was more of a prison for him, a place that kept him caged, where the only sense of freedom he ever got was when he conquered the dark clouded sky's on his solar surfer. But, being seventeen, he couldn't leave home (and he doubted that even when he was a legal adult he would leave, because his mother needed his help).

"Honey! Can you clean off table seven?"

Jim jumped slightly, startled from his thoughts by his mother's voice. Steel colored eyes flickered to the table in question, and the teen sighed, grabbing a nearby dish tub.

"Yeah. I've got it, mom."

His mother smiled gratefully before turning to get orders from another table.

Jim grimaced, going to the now unoccupied table, taking up the dirty plates and silverware, each going into the plastic tub under his other arm.

Usually, Jim paid no mind to customers when they entered. Most were simply people that had docked on Montressor to get a meal before leaving on their journies. Traders, nomads, nothing more...

But the man that entered now quickly caught the boy's attention.

Jim froze, eyes widening slightly when he recognized the man in the doorway as the Cyborg from Mr. Flanigan's store. The heavy-set male's gaze swept the room, and Jim quickly ducked his head, eyes downcast as he hurried to dump the rest of the dishes in the tub. He waited until it felt safe enough to look up. He watched as the old Cyborg made his way to an empty table, dropping into a seat with a heavy sigh of relief.

"Ah, nice t' rest t'ese ol' bones." Jim heard the 'Borg mumble.

Jim knew he had to go get the man's order, to make nice and offer food and drink, but he really didn't want to. Something about this old Cyborg made the hairs on his neck stand on end and his instincts scream to hide. But Jim wasn't one to run away, and this man was a paying customer who likely wanted nothing more than to have a home-cooked meal before going on about his day.

First, though, he had to take these horrid, disgusting dishes to the kitchen.

With a scowl, the teen pushed through the back door, depositing the tub of dishes onto a counter and glancing out the window.

He froze.

There, docked outside...Was the ship from the spaceport. The very same that had the device in the floorboards, the very ship he had trespassed upon.

It wasn't hard to make the connection. The Cyborg must work on the ship, perhaps he was even the captain, and Jim could tell it was one of those two because the ship had not been there before the Cyborg had entered the Inn.

Leaning heavily against a counter, Jim forced himself to take a deep breath. It wasn't like anyone knew he had been aboard that ship, it was only a coincidence that it was here now. He just had to keep his head down and do his work, and there would be no problem. The 'Borg probably didn't even remember him anyways.

So, steeling his nerves, the teen grabbed a tray, tucked in under his arm and headed out of the kitchen. He kept his head down as he went to the table where the Cyborg sat. Stormy grey eyes peeked out from dark brown locks, and his gave was met by one normal eye, and one glowing optic.

The Cyborg blinked, seeming surprised, then he smiled.

"Why, if it ain' t'e lad from t'e traders!"

Jim averted his gaze, feeling suddenly nervous.

"Is there anything I can get you, sir?"

The older male raised a brow at the teen's seeming aversion to him, but didn't question it.

"Ah, t'ese ol' bones coul' use a nice, warm meal, lad." The 'Borg leaned back in his seat, and Jim could hear the gears in the man's arm grind, a sign that the mechanisms needed oil. "What would ye suggest?"

He looked at the teen, who continued to look at the floor, the walls, anywhere but at him. Jim glanced at the man, taking in his face. Certain species couldn't eat specific foods, and so Jim had been taught to identify a customer's species before suggesting any food. Deciding the man was mostly human with another race mixed in, he voted to be cautious concerning the food.

"We're known for our Glaberdash meat pies."

The 'Borg chuckled happily, patting his stomach.

"My, t'at soun's wonderful! Bring me a plate of t'at, will ya, lad? An' perhaps a tankard of somethin' strong, me thinks!"

Jim nodded, quickly turning and going into the kitchen, where his mother was preparing more food for the waiting customers.

"Mom, we've got an order for Glaberdash meat pie." Jim called over to the woman, grabbing a clean tankard and going to the ale and mead cabinet, rumaging through it. What was considered strong? Well, most sailors liked the Slotorian Spice Ale, so the teen supposed that would be a good choice (he had no personal experience with these drinks, considering he was underage, but he learned enough from watching and listening).

His mother smiled.

"Alright, I'll get started right now."

Jim only hummed, filling the tankard in his hand with the ale. He then, after putting the bottle back in the cabinet, returned to the main dining area. He approached the Cyborg's table, setting the tankard down before the man. Steel colored eyes then met the 'Borg's eye and optic.

"Need anything else?"

The man grinned crookedly, the expression friendly.

"Ah, t'anks, lad, I's been needin' a drink fer a good long while, aye? I don't be needin' much else fer now."

Jim nodded curtly, turning to go on about his work. He took a single, fleeting second to peer out one of the Inn's windows at the waiting ship. Anxiety sparked in his chest, making his shoulder hike high with tension. Just pretend it wasn't there, Jim told himself, trying to mask his nerves.

He never noticed an amber optic watching him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So, seeing as how people liked chapter one, I thought I might as well put up a chapter two! Please, let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas for the story!**

**Thanks so much to everyone who's read, reviewed, faved, and followed! Please keep it up!**

**Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

**Sorry if at any point it says 'Jack' instead of 'Jim', spellcheck doesn't like me DX**

**Enjoy the chap, and please review and/or PM!**

* * *

Jim sat upon the roof of the Benbow Inn, eyes misted with thought as he stared out across the starry night sky.

This was one of his favorite parts of the day, sitting outside, cheeks stained red by the chilly air, and his mind racing with thoughts of exploring the stars he watched.

But today, he felt a bit on edge, seeing the tall masts of the Cyborg's ship, imposing and dark as a shadow in the night. And Jim was annoyed to admit that his thoughts kept returning to the strange device that hid in the floorboards of the ship. It was a map of some sort, he was sure of it! He'd seen planets among the holograms that had sprung from the golden orb.

A cold wind blew past, and Jim drew his dark, baggy jacket tighter around himself. He lifted his nose to the breeze, taking a deep breath, tasting the wind. He could smell the tang of salt, a tell-tale sign that a storm was coming. It would be best to get inside-

Jim froze, looking surprised when he saw a large, humanoid figure leave the Inn and head towards the ship in the distance. The amber-gold glow that came from the general area of his eye revealed it was the Cyborg. Jim frowned. This didn't make sense, the 'Borg had rented a room, why would he be leaving in the middle of the night?

Curious, Jim quietly slid down to the edge of the roof, brows furrowed in confusion as he continued to watch the large Cyborg limp down the path. Once sure that the 'Borg was far enough that he wouldn't be heard, Jim carefully dropped down to the ground, landing in a crouch so that the impact was far less on his legs. Pushing himself up with a hand, Jim followed after the older male.

Always fleet-footed, Jim managed to track the man silently, the gravel beneath his boots muffled. Jim knew he was likely to get in trouble for prying into another's business (especially when the person was a paying customer at the Benbow Inn), but he knew that something about all this just wasn't right.

Ducking behind a rock, Jim waited and watched as the 'Borg went up the gangplank, then vanished above on the ship's deck. Taking the opportunity, Jim bolted, going to the side of the ship, pressing his back against it and listening closely to the voices from above.

"Captain on deck!" One voice called, hushed as to disturb no one at the Inn. There was the thudding of many feet, and then Jim heard the Cyborg laugh.

"Ah, no need fer formal'ties, too late in t'e evenin' fer t'at!"

Several laughs from various crew members. Jim frowned to himself. These people didn't act like a normal crew...

"Any luck, cap'n?" Yet another voice asked, this one seeming stronger. First mate, if Jim had to guess, hearing the authority the tone held.

"Afraid not, Mr. Skavah. No'ne has a clue as t' who trespassed 'pon our fine vessel."

"Then why're we even stayin' 'ere?!" This voice was female, and impatient. The Cyborg chuckled once again.

"Temper, temper! T'ere be one I 'aven't asked yet, an' I be t'inkin' t'is lad may know."

"Oh?" Again, the man called 'Skavah', spoke, sounding curious.

"A very int'restin' lad t'at I saw at t'e spaceport, though t'at be all I know 'bout 'im."

Jim felt his blood turn to ice. The Cyborg...He was talking about him!

Fear grabbed at his chest, and Jim bolted for the Inn. It took every ounce of self-control to keep himself from making any noise even as he ran up the hill towards the Inn. He tried to force himself to breathe, all he had to do was stay away from the Cyborg, nothing more! Just wait until the ship and its crew left. That was all.

* * *

Jim stared out the kitchen window boredly, taking in the sight of the storm clouds and the sounds of heavy rain outside. He'd wanted to go solar surfing, to get away (especially from the weird Cyborg and his crew). But now he was stuck inside, taking food orders from grumpy customers.

"Honey! I need some help out here!"

Jim sighed, looking away from the window at his mother's voice.

"Coming."

Grabbing an empty tray, the teen turned, going through the door to the main dining area.

And there, waiting at one of the tables, was the Cyborg. He man lifted a hand, smiling as he tried to flag Jim down.

Jim considered ignoring the man, but that would reveal that he was actively avoiding the 'Borg. And so, forcing himself to act non-chalant, he went over.

"What can I get for you, sir?"

The old Cyborg smiled crookedly at the youth.

"Truth be told, lad, I be lookin' fer information."

Jim glanced away.

"We don't sell info. Sorry."

A bark of laughter.

"Ah, quick as a whip, ye are, lad! But amuse me, aye? Did'ja happen t' be at t'e docks yesterday, did ye?"

Jim managed a mask of confusion.

"The docks?"

A strange look came to the 'Borg's face, but it vanished quickly.

"Well, never ye mind, t'en. Jus' a question from a crazy ol' 'Borg, aye?"

Jim slowly nodded.

"Yeah...Whatever you say."

Turning away, the teen hurried away. He hoped he had been convincing, because for once, he didn't want to understand what was going on.

* * *

Jim walked through the streets of Montressor spaceport. He'd asked his mother for a day to himself, hoping that once he returned, the Cyborg and his crew would be gone. It was later in the day, and the sun was setting slowly on the horizon. Almost time to go home, Jim mused.

The roads were becoming quieter, though he was in the ware house and dock sector, a much more secluded, poorer part of the spaceport. Not many came here, and even the police patrols rarely visited.

Jim paused, looking out across the sky. Everything was so peaceful...Like there was nothing wrong, like Montressor was the nicest place instead of a mining planet where falling boulders could easily crush a person, and where many were too poor to afford proper lodging...

Was it like this, Jim wondered, on other worlds? Each surely had their wonders, but dangers as well. He himself would rather be in the sky, among the clouds, and oh how he wished he could be among the stars!

The boy paused, then shook his head vigorously, scowling. He had to get his head out of the sky and back onto the ground. Back to where his almost non-existent future was-

A loud bang suddenly split the air, followed by a small explosion that rocked the ground. Jim stumble, steel colored eyes widening as he looked up. Smoke rose from among the rooftops, where Jim knew there was (or at least there had been) an abandoned warehouse. There were sirens now going off, and Jim held a shiver race up his spine when he heard screams of fear.

Without a second thought, Jim took off towards the area from which the smoke rose and curled in the air. While the teen acted careless and distant, anti-social, others could say, Jim had a good heart beneath his stoic expressions and old clothes.

Blood pounded in Jim's ears, the screaming of people and wail of alarms muddled among the racing of his heart and the smack of his feet against the ground as he ran as fast as he could.

Who would attack the spaceport?! Who would be so foolish as to do that?!

Turning a corner, Jim froze.

There, down the road, was a tall, burly Felinoid. He had a shorter, stout man pinned against a building, and the Felinoid was threatening the man. Telling him that if he didn't give him the information he wanted, he would-

"HEY!"

The Felinoid froze, ears perking up immediately at the voice. Slit pupilled eyes then turned to the speaker. To Jim.

The teen stood, shoulders hiked high and tense, posture showing he was ready to try and fight against the tall male on the behalf of the poor, trembling, terrified citizen that the Feline had captive.

The Feline's ears quirked, expression becoming one of interest. Finding the boy that glared at him far more intriguing than his captive, the Felinoid dropped his captive, who hurried away.

Jim tensed, hands balling into fists as he took in the strange Feline's appearance. This guy wasn't dressed like a trader, a Navy soldier or a thief.

He was dressed like a pirate.

The tall, imposing male grinned, dangerous fangs flashing.

"Brave child." He stated. His voice held a heavy accent, reminding Jim of the tribal people of Veostalic. And his voice sounded familiar...

The Felinoid began to slowly stride forward, and Jim took a step back, gritting his teeth and trying to shove away the anxiety he felt building in his chest.

"Perhaps you can be of help to me, you look to be a smart lad."

Jim backed up another step, mind racing through ideas and scenarios He took in the Felinoid's movements. He had strong arms, but favored his left leg slightly, signs of an old, long lasting injury around the Feline's knee.

"Now now," The man chuckled as Jim took a third step back. "No need to be nervous, just amuse me and answer a few questions."

The Felinoid was seven feet away...Six...Five...

Jim lurched forward, and the Feline yowled in pain when Jim slammed his foot down into the man's trick knee. The Felinoid dropped like a rock, and, grabbing the Felinoid's cutlass from his belt, Jim bolted down the street. He heard the Feline cuss violently before setting chase.

The teen quickly managed to lose the Feline within the many twisting back alleys that Jim knew like the back of his hand, and he reached the warehouse sectors square.

Men, women and children were all on the ground, on their knees and heads down. Children wailed, terrified while their parents tried desperately to silence them. All around pirates walked about, ensuring no one attempted to fight or escape.

Jim jumped, surprised when a voice split the air.

"Now, we ain't unreasonable, we only wish fer information concernin' the one who trespassed 'pon my crew's fine ship! No'ne need be harmed."

"We keep telling you, we don't know!" A man managed, crouched low with his hand's covering his head.

"Ah, come now! All I need t' know is t'e name of t'e one t'at invaded my ship! T'e whole spaceport knows 'bout t'e 'Mysterious Lights' at t'e docks!"

"But we-"

The civilian was unable to finish, a choked sound leaving him when a mechanical hand wrapped around his throat. The Cyborg lifted the man into the air, friendly smile replaced with a scowl, and his golden optic was now a blazing red.

"Don't. Say. T'at ye don't know."

The civilian was then tossed aside, colliding with a wall. The man landed with a thud, and a pained groan left him. The Cyborg glanced at one of his crew members.

"Teach 'im what happens t' liars, aye?"

The pirate in question, a slightly short, male Vaskr (a reptilian race with slit nostrils, narrow eyes and long, serpentine tail) grinned. He approached, listing his cutlass. He struck down-

There was suddenly a clang of metal on metal, making everyone jump.

The blade had been caught...By another blade.

Jim felt his arms tremble as he fought to keep the Vaskr's blade away from the civilian. Finally, he managed to push the pirate away and took a strong (if slightly sloppy) stance. His dark eyes darted from one face to the next, angry.

Interest sparked in the Cyborg's still intact eye, and he raised a brow.

"Leave. Us. Alone." Jim hissed through clenched teeth, his lean chest rising and falling with harshly as he fought to regain the breath he had lost during the his fast paced trek to the square.

The Cyborg went to speak when suddenly, from a side street, the Felinoid from before ran out, looking around. He then growled when he saw Jim.

"You insolent little-!"

"Mr. Skavah!"

Everyone jumped at the sudden exclamation from the Cyborg captain. The Felinoid, Skavah, was immediately at attention.

"Yes Captain Silver?"

The 'Borg, Silver (Jim guessed that was his name from what the Felinoid had said), sent 'Skavah' a look of pure confusion and curiosity.

"What 'as gotten int' ye?"

The Felinoid in question scowled, pointing accusingly at Jim.

"That sneaky little brat managed to kick my bad knee and he took my blade!"

A pause, then the others of the pirate crew laughed, making the Felinoid's cheeks flare red in embarrassment. 'Silver', though, regarded Jim with a look of...Curiousity? He seemed almost impressed...

Jim, so distracted while watching the interactions of the Felinoid and other pirates, didn't notice two of the crew sneaking up.

A cry of alarm left the teen when the sword was smacked out of his hand, and before he could do anything, he was grabbed by the arms and forced onto his knees. Jim struggled fiercely, trying to wrench his arms free, but he failed miserably. A kick to his ribs immediately brought an end to his struggles as the boy doubled over slightly with a gasp of pain.

As he tried to regain his breath, Jim heard approaching steps. He refused to look up, glaring defiantly at the ground, even when a boot and metal leg came to the edge of his vision.

And then, the youth's chin was snagged by a large, strong hand, and Jim was forced to look up.

A golden optic and dark eye met Jim's own steel colored orbs.

There was a long silence in which no one spoke, and Jim simply glared at the Cyborg, who stared back with an expression one would have when inspecting an object they had great interest in.

Then...The 'Borg grinned.

"Now, ain't ye t'e seventh wonder in t'e universe..."

Jim's scowl deepened, and he spat at the man. The Cyborg raised a brow, swiping it off of his cheek while one of the pirates holding Jim kicked his leg harshly. Jim winced, managing to pull free of the Cyborg's hand and curling up slightly, gritting his teeth as he tried to ignore the throbing that now pulsed in his leg.

"Ye be too young t' play hero, lad." The man, Silver, said. His voice almost sounded pitying, which only added to Jim's irritation.

"I'm no hero."

A chuckle as the Cyborg took a knee, again grabbing Jim's chin and making the boy look at him once more.

"No...No ye ain't, are ye? Takin' down my first mate, grabin' his cutlass...Ye be right. Yer certainly no hero."

Jack glared darkly at him, eyes cold as ice yet blazing like fire all at once.

"Why're you attacking everyone? They didn't do anything."

There was a pause, then the pirate captain raised a brow.

"'T'ey'? An' what 'bout yerself, lad?"

Jim was silent for a moment, considering what to say.

"You called that guy a liar, but he isn't! Why is this map of yours so important? You're crazy."

Something flickered through the Cyborg's eyes (well, eye and optic). A strange emotion that Jim couldn't identify.

"Ah, so it was you who trespassed 'pon my ship. Who opened t'e map."

Jim didn't reply, eyes flickering away. The Cyborg released the youth's chin, letting the boy's head fall. He spoke, but to himself rather than to Jim or his crew.

"A lad so young, yet able t' outsmart my first mate an' open t'e map. Such a brave boy...Cert'nly no hero...But me t'inks cert'nly somet'ing far greater..."

Another silence fell, then the Felinoid first mate spoke up, albeit hesitantly.

"Captain?"

This seemed to rouse the 'Borg from his thoughts, and he stood, turning to the rest of his crew.

"I t'ink we shall be off, b'fore t'e authorities be catchin' up."

A pause, then he looked at the two who held Jim captive.

"An' we'll be bringin' t'e boy, I be t'inkin'."

Jim looked up, startled. The boy felt his blood turn to ice in his veins at the 'Borg's words.

"What?!"

A grin pulled at the pirate's lips as Jim was forced up, even as the teen struggled fiercely, trying to get free. This couldn't be happening, he wouldn't let it. Jim looked at the other's who had been trapped in the square, eyes silently pleading, but no one helped. No one dared to face the fearsome pirates who had so boldly attacked the spaceport.

One of the two pirates that held the boy yelped in pain and alarm when the boy managed a very good, strong kick. The Cyborg rolled his eyes, seeming exasperated.

"For t'e love o'-" He muttered, moving over.

Jim gave a yell of protest as the captain slung him over a broad shoulder. Even as the boy continued to spit out cusses and threats, the Cyborg ;ed his men back towards their ship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! Sorry I took so long, I always hit writers block x.x Sorry! DX**

**So, there's a part in this story where there's a word that's in a foreign language, but never fear! There's a translation at the end XD**

**Thanks so much to those of you who have read, reviewed, PMed, faved and followed this story so far! **

**Please review if you have ideas for the story, and let me know if I'm portraying the character's correctly! **

**Also, sorry if at any point, it says Jack instead of Jim, it turns out spellcheck doesn't like me -_-"**

**Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

**Enjoy reading, and please review!**

* * *

Jim couldn't believe that this was happening. What did these pirates want from him?!

He kicked and pounded his fists against the Cyborg as he was carried towards the docks. The pirate captain didn't seem at all fazed by his struggles, keeping a firm hold on the teen. Behind them, the Cyborg's crew talked, occasionally throwing taunts at the irritated teen that they were kidnapping.

They came upon the docks, and there, towering above them, was the large and magnificent ship that belonged to the fierce pirates. Panic settled all the more firmly in Jim's chest, and his struggling became much more desperate.

The youth yelped when he was given a jostle.

"T'at be enough, lad. No more strugglin'."

"Then put me down, you son of a-!"

He was cut off by a laugh from one of the pirates. This one was a female Human around twenty-five years, Jim couldn't get a good look at her, but he caught bright, fierce green eyes.

"'E's got fire 'n 'is veins!" She laughed out. Jim vaguely recognized the voice as one he had heard from the night before when sneaking about the ship. "I like this'n!"

Jim scowled, glaring in the general direction of the woman and spitting out a few rather...Colorful words. This only prompted laughter from the pirates. The teen continued to struggle as the pirate captain went up the gangplank of the ship. The boy then managed to grab at a few wires in the Cyborg's mechanical arm and yanked them. Hard.

Jim was dropped onto the stiff wooden deck of the ship, and he crawled back slightly as the Cyborg cradled his now malfunctioning arm. There was along, stunned silence in which no one spoke, the pirate crew looking shocked and...Frightened? For Jim?

Slowly, a blazing amber optic turned to Jim, and the boy froze, feeling his heart sink. Another moment in which he was stared at. And then...The optic faded to a briliant gold, a the captain's scowl became a grin that showed pure amusement.

"Why, not many know t'at t'ose wires 're vital t' a mechan'cal prosthetic."

Steeling his nerves, Jim frowned at the man.

"Yeah, well, I'm full of surprises." He spat in return, crawling back until his back hit the ship's railing. He had to get up, had to run away! But his muscles weren't obeying his brain.

The youth's retort coaxed a laugh from the 'Borg.

"Ah, sharp as a whip, ye are!" He looked at one of his crew members then, jerking his chin in the direction of Jim. "Take 'im t' t'e Hold."

"Yes captain."

Jim fought as he was grabbed by the arm and dragged along, down the stairs and towards where a pair of large cells waited in the back, beyond the many crates and barrels. The room was only lit by two simple lights, making it hard to see very well.

A pained grunt left Jim when he was tossed into one of the twin cells, and the door slammed shut, locking immediately. The youth jumped to his feet, running forward and grabbing at the bars.

"Hey! Let me out of here you blasting-!"

He was ignored, the pirate leaving. The door shut with a heavy thud, and Jim was alone in almost complete dark.

A frustrated yell left the teen as he slammed his hand against the bars. This couldn't be happening! He'd only explore the ship, opened a map! That was all! Why would these pirates want to kidnap him?!

The teen shuffled back, feeling suddenly weak as all the adrenaline left him. He backed into one of the corners so that no one could sneak up behind him and dropped down, sitting with his arms folded on his knees. He rested his forehead on his arms and shut his eyes. All he could do was wait. Wait until he had a chance to escape.

* * *

Silver had been to many places in his life time. Dozens upon dozens of planets, spaceports...He'd met thousands of people from all different walks of life, young and old, wealthy and poor.

But never, never had he met a person like the boy they now had in the Hold.

The teen was brave and smart for one his age, and when one looked into his eyes, it was like looking into pools of ice-cold steel.

And for him to be able to open the map that led to Treasure Planet? The one object that no one else could pry apart. Then, when the boy had saved the civilian at the warehouse distrinct, had put his own life in danger for someone he didn't even know...

The boy was certainly no hero. No, he'd taken a cutlass from someone else, and he showed no kindness, only indifference or anger. The boy was no hero...But under the right guidence, he could be one amazing pirate.

Of course...It would take some time. First he'd need to break down the boy's barriers, chip away at his trust of others. Then, rebuild that trust, but with him and his crew instead of any other. Judging by the defiance he had seen, Silver knew that the process would take awhile, but there was time for that.

A pink, gel-like blob suddenly floated over, giggling and gurgling as it nuzzled against Silver's cheek. The Cyborg chuckled, petting the small creature with a large fingers.

"Ah, Morphy! I was wonderin' where ye'd gotten t'!"

The blob, Morph, giggled happily in reply. Silver smiled.

"T'is will be a mighty int'restin' journey, Morphy. Mighty int'restin' indeed."

"Captain! We've lost the persuing authorities and Navy personal." Skavah called up from the deck to where Silver stood by the door to his quarters. Silver grinned.

"Outstandin'! Have t'e crew tie down t'e sails, we'll drift 'til we can get t'e boy t' open t'e map."

"Aye, captain!"

Silver paused, thinking, then added,

"An' bring t'e boy above deck, me t'inks it be time t' talk wit' 'im."

Skavah looked a bit disgruntled, no doubt still angered at the boy who had kicked his bad knee and taken his weapon (Felinoid's were proud by nature, and being out-smarted by a teenager was a good, strong blow to Skavah's pride). But, not one to disobey the captain, he nodded.

"Aye, captain."

Silver smiled to himself, watching as Morph floated off to mingle with the crew.

The Cyborg made his way down the stairs, mechanical leg thudding muffledly against the wood of the deck as he then crossed over to where the map of Treasure Planet hid under a loose board. Some members of the crew watched, always fascinated by the little golden-bronze orb that puzzled even their fearless captain.

Silver straightened, examining the object for likely the hundreth time, rolling it in his hands. He then paused when he heard a young voice spitting colorful words and struggling (as well as a few choice words that could only be Skavah speaking). It seemed a couple of hours in a cell hadn't cooled the boy's temper.

Silver turned to look at the his first mate and the teen. The boy in question was shoved forward and landed hard on the deck, catching himself on his hands and knees. Silver smiled slightly, watching the teen, who refused to look up, shifting to sit on his knees and wipe his scraped palms on his pants.

Hands resting upon his hips, Silver grinned down at the boy.

"Los' any o' t'at fire in ye, lad?"

A glare from behind locks of brown hair was his answer, and Silver's smile widened.

"I s'ppose not." He chuckled, lifting his robotic prosthetic hand and revealing the golden-bronze sphere that was the map. Silver chuckled when he saw a flash of recognition in the boy's eyes.

The Cyborg turned the orb in his hand, examining the device with psuedo interest.

"Real beaut fer a bauble, ain' it?" He asked the boy, still looking over the map as the teen stood slowly. The 'Borg turned a raised brow to the boy. "Ye 'ave a name, lad?"

Bright grey eyes narrowed, and then the teen mumbled softly. Silver leaned forward, cupping his still intact hand around his ear.

'What was t'at, boy?"

The corners of the youth's lips turned down in a scowl. He was silent for a moment before repeating what he'd said, but louder.

"James Hawkins."

"Ah! James Hawkins, eh? T'oug' ye seem t' be more of a 'Jim', truth be told."

No reply, the teen, Jim, simply watching him with sharp eyes. Silver grinned, and tossed the map to the boy. The teen caught it deftly. A fine set of reflexes, Silver mused.

"Ye opened t'at map when ye tresspassed 'pon this vessel. No doubt ye remember, aye?" He jerked his chin towards the golden sphere the teen now held in thin, callused hands. "Open it now, would'ja?"

The boy only stared at him, a frown promenant on his young features.

"Why should I?"

The question was so blatant and simple that Silver couldn't hide a look of surprise. But then the expression was replaced with a grin that held a passing shadow of darkness.

"'Cause t'at map be why ye ain' dead, lad. T'ough I be mighty sure I could find anot'er who could open it. I'd sugges' ye don' make me search fer anot'er, 'cause t'en yer own life...Would be forfeit."

Grey eyes flickered about, taking in Silver, the map, the crew, even the cutlass' and pistols that many of them were armed with. The gaze then returned to Silver.

Glaring at Silver, the teen didn't break eye contact, daring the captain to speak a word, while long nimble fingers danced over the golden orb he held. A few buttons were pressed into place, a few twists and he light scratch of nails over metal. Then, the sphere split open, green holograms spilling from it and taking up the open space all around.

Many gasped, and Silver allowed himself to smile in awe. Nearby, Skavah murmured words under his breath in his native tongue, and even in a situation such as this, Jim couldn't help but grin just the slightest bit as he ducked around a hologram of a planet.

"Amazin'..." Silver mumbled, allowing a hologram to pass through him.

And then...It all faded to pixels and vanished. Silver quickly turned, alarmed.

Jim slowly, gently, shut the map, all gears clicking into place once more. He watched Silver blankly, waiting for a reaction. The boy was testing him, in his own way, Silver realized. Testing him to see if he would be killed in a fit of anger if he did something to displease the crew. He was testing boundries.

He was clever.

Lips quirking in a smirk, Silver glanced at Skavah.

"Secure t'e map fer me." He ordered, moving over to Jim. He clapped a hand upon the boy's thin shoulder, making Jim flinch. Using his metal hand, the pirate captain pried the map from Jim's own hands, tossing it to his first mate. The Felinoid caught it, nodding.

"Yes, captain."

Silver smiled, then nudged Jim's knee with a foot.

"Move yer feet, lad."

This earned scowl from the boy, but Jim did as told, shuffling along, allowing the Cyborg to guide him.

Silver took the boy up the stairs and into his cabin. He pointed to a nearby chair.

"Sit."

He didn't give the teen another glance as he went to a nearby chest of belongings, rumaging through it. Jim hesitated, but, deciding he prefered staying alive, he did as told and sat down in the old chair. He fidgited, glancing around, taking in the room and its decor.

Silver, finding what he had been looking for, straightened up and turned to Jim. He held up a thick metal band with wires and ciruitry.

"Ye know what t'is is, lad?"

Wary eyes flickered from the band to the Cyborg's face, and the teen nodded quietly. Silver raised a brow.

"Ah, a smart boy, ye are. Care t' share what ye know?"

Grey eyes turned away, an attempt at hiding fear.

"Stasis cuff. Police use it on prisoners. It's controlled remotely, and if a prisoner gets violent, a remote command causes the cuff to inject sedatives into the prisoner."

The Cyborg's brows raised up, seemingly impressed.

"T'at be t'e truth, lad." He chuckled, moving forward. "T'at be t'e truth."

Jim was immediately on his feet, shuffling away and looking both wary and nervous. A small frown came to Silver's face as he continued to approach, metal leg thudding quietly against the ground.

"Easy t'ere, lad, easy. No need t' be so fearful. T'is only be in case ye cause trouble."

For some reason, seeing the fear on the boy's face made guilt pinch at Silver's heart. He didn't know why, and so he only shoved the emotion away. He managed to latch onto one of Jim's arms and, ignoring the teen;s protests and strugglings, Silver fitted the band of metal around the lower right forearm. Once it was secure, he released the thin arm, allowing the teen to stumble away.

Jim tried to pry off the band that sat just above his wrist, but it didn't budge. He turned angry eyes onto Silver.

"Get this thing off of me!"

The demand had Silver raising a curious, amused brow. The man then chuckled, leaving Jim feeling on edge.

"Not 'xactly 'n a position t' be given orders, lad." The Cyborg reminded, going to the door of his cabin. He opened it, poking his head out.

"I be needin' some'ne t' take t'e boy back t' his cell." A pause as the Cyborg thought, then added. "An' some'ne take a cot t'ere fer t'e lad!"

There was some muffled yelling, sounding vaguely like someone agreeing with the pirate captain's words. Silver closed the door once more, smiling as he looked at Jim.

"I'm afraid t'at all t'e cabins an' hamocks in t'e crew's quarters 're full. An' since yer stayin' awhile, I'll make sure t'at some b'longin' chests an' lights 're put int' t'e cell."

Jim scowled, shoulders hiking up slightly as he shifted back a step.

"Why did you kidnap me?"

Silver was silent for a moment, then turned an appraising look on the boy. Jim froze, uncomfortable under the sudden scruitiny. The Cyborg suddenly smiled. And the expression was almost...Soft.

"B'cause yer a smart lad."

Jim blinked, looking startled and confused.

"What-"

There was a knock at the door, cutting him off.

"Cap'n." Skavah's voice came through. "The cot has been placed. Do you wish me to lock the boy within the cell?"

Silver grinned, the expression on his face no longer near as kind as he opened the door.

"Ah, t'ank ye, Mr. Skavah. Me t'inks it'd be best t' lock t'e lad up, let 'im get some rest an' cool his head, aye?"

The Felinoid nodded, an annoyed twitch coming to his tail when he saw Jim. He was still mad about getting kicked in the knee, it seemed. Moving over, he tightly gripped one of Jim's thin arms.

The teen winced, but didn't say anything in protest, only glaring at the ground. The glare, though, turned to Silver as Skavah led the boy away.

Silver's grin simply widened.

* * *

Jim winced as the cell door slammed shut. Not many ships held such old-fashioned forms of prison keep, with sturdy steel bars and an old lock. But it was effective, either way.

Trudging to the cot in the back of the cell, the teen dropped, sitting down on the lumpy mattress. He rested his elbows on his knees and threaded his fingers together, staring at the ground.

He was then suddenly aware that the Felinoid, Skavah, was still standing outside the cell. Jim glanced up through his brown bangs, and his grey gaze met a pair of bright yellow orbs.

A long silence, which Jim then broke.

"What?"

A triangular ear twitched and the felinoid crossed her arms.

"You are a strange child, Mtoto Jasiri." (1)

Jim frowned, raising his head more to better look at the Felinoid.

"What's that mean?"

A small smile.

"Nothing bad, I assure you." Was his simple reply before he left.

And Jim was left alone in the dimly lit room.

Jim ran a hand across the back of his neck. Now what would he do..?

* * *

**Phew! Took awhile to write up this chap x.x So, translation time!**

**(1): Brave Child**

**This language is Swahili, a language that many in Africa use! I decided to use this language because I wrote Skavah as a character with an accent that I imagine as African!**

**So...yup! Until next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long! I've been really busy x_x**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, PMing, faving and following this story! The support means a lot!**

**As always, I enjoy hearing ideas for future chapters, so feel free to share!**

**Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

**If there are any spelling errors, I'm sorry! For some reason 'Jim' gets changed to 'Jack' sometimes o_o**

**Enjoy reading and please review!**

* * *

When Jim awoke, it was to the soft, moaning creaks of the aged wood of the ship. Slowly sitting up, the teen rubbed his head. How long had he been asleep? It was hard to tell, being in space with only artificial light to act as the sun. Running a hand through his hair, grey eyes swept over the room, taking in the dimly lit cell he was in, the neighboring cell, and the rest of the Hold which was filled with barrels and crates full of supplies.

Tanned fingers strayed to the thick, wide metal band about his right wrist, and a frown twisted at the boy's thin lips.

He was then suddenly aware of why he had woken, realizing he wasn't alone. From the dark shadows, a tiny pair of wide, awed eyes stared at Jim with nothing less than amazement. Steel colored orbs met the small pair, surprised and confused. What could be so small as to have such little eyes?

There was a gurgling, wordless cooing and giggling, and from the shadows a blob of gelatinous pink goo darted forward, easily fitting through the bars of Jim's cell. Jim jumped, eyes widening as he quickly stood and stumbled away, lithe form taking an almost defensive stance.

The blob, going fast as it was, couldn't stop itself. Colliding with the cot that had been provided for Jim, the creature bounced, tiny bubbles separating from its body (or lack-there-of) with the force. It immediately floated up until it hovered above the cot, reforming into a tiny mound of goop with eyes and a little mouth, and seemed dazed. Jim stared at the being with wonder and slight apprehension. What was this thing? He'd never seen anything like it, never even heard stories (and having helped run an Inn, he had heard many, many stories and tall tales)!

The small blob, seemingly having regained its bearings, cooed again and floated (though this time slowly) towards Jim. The teen frowned slightly, even more confused than he had been in the first place as the goopy, pudgy creature floated and bobbed about, seeming to examine the teen who, in turn, continued to look over the little being.

Jim hesitantly lifted a hand, going to poke the blob, but then hesitated. What if this blob of pink was actually dangerous?

Before he could withdraw his hand, the tiny being clung to his fingers, changing into a long cord of goo and intertwining about Jim's hand. The goopy blob was surprisingly cool to the touch. In no way slimy, the creature reminded Jim more of pudding than anything else.

"What…What are you?" Jim asked, bringing his hand (which the creature seemed to enjoy playing with) to his face.

The teen gasped, eyes widening when the blob suddenly desolved into bubbles, reforming into a miniature version of Jim himself. It stood perched on the boy's finger, giggling and parroting Jim, tiny voice chirping out 'what are you?' repeatedly.

Quickly losing his shock and fear, Jim grinned, using his free hand to tickle at the small form on his finger. The creature giggled, reforming into a pink glob and twining about Jim's fingers.

Jim gave a start, looking up in alarm when he heard the door to the Hull open. Hearing the sound of footfalls on the staircase, Jim quickly trapped the blob in his cupped hands and jolted to the nearby cot. Quickly sitting, the teen drew his knees up to his chest, hiding his hands behind his legs and ducking his head to hide his eyes. He ignored the pink creature in his hands as it tried (and failed) to get free of his tightly locked fingers. This was for its own good, Jim was sure that the pirates would harm the poor thing if they found it.

A shadow fell over the floor as someone stopped outside his cell. Jim waited for the person, whoever it was, to leave.

But they didn't.

After a few moments more of silence, Jim peered up through his bangs to look at his visitor.

He almost immediately recognized the blazing green eyes that stared at him with pure curiosity. She was the one who had said he had fire in his veins when he had been cussing out the entire pirate crew as he was being taken aboard the ship.

Now able to see her in the light of the nearby lantern, Jim could see that she was a human in her mid-twenties. With a curvy form, she wasn't skiny like many others of her race and gender, though was in no way large. With lean muscle on her bones, the woman had dark tan skin and light blonde hair that looked almost white in the dim light, and the bleach blonde strands were chopped short in a pixie cut. She was dressed in a simple emerald colored shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and the bottom was tucked into the top of her brown trousers. Her boots were black, but looked almost grey with the dirt and grime that covered them.

Jim's gaze flickered to the scar that sliced over the left corner of the woman's lips. The teen's eyes then met the pirates bright green gaze when she, of all things, smiled.

"Top o' th' mornin'!" She greeted, offering the item she held in her hands. It was a tray, Jim was surprised to see. "Brought'cha some food, cap'n thought'cha might be hungry!"

Crouching down, the woman opened the slot at the bottom of the cell door, sliding the tray through before straightening and looking at Jim expectantly.

But the teen only continued to stared at her with narrowed eyes, lips curled down in a scowl. The woman frowned slightly, seeming confused.

"Well? Eat up!"

Steel colored orbs flickered to the tray, then back to the woman. A moment, then the pirate sighed, smiling as she raised her hands in surrender.

"Alrigh', suit yerself, kid! But I wouldn' jus' leave that food t' get cold, Cap'n was in such a good mood 'bout th' map that he cooked fer th' crew t'day, an' he makes th' best Bonza Beast stew!"

Offering a friendly wink, the woman then left, disapearing up the stairs.

Jim waited until he heard the heavy door slam shut, then he opened up his hands, letting the pink blob free.

The creature darted out, seeming not all too angry, though a bit dazed and confused.

"Sorry." Jim found himself saying (why did he feel so bad, he wondered). "I didn't want you getting hurt by that pirate."

The blob looked at him, chirping in confusion. It then giggled, smiling as it zoomed around his head in circles. Jim couldn't help but laugh, a smile pulling at his lips as he turned his head to watch the little glob of goo.

The creature snuggled against his cheek, then took off up the stairs. Jim lurched, holding out a hand.

"Wait-!"

But it was already gone.

Jim's arm slowly fell back to his side, his face falling. What was the little blob thinking?! This was a pirate ship!

And now...Now Jim was alone again.

With a sigh, Jim slumped down, hands wrapping about the edge of the cot, fingers curling around the metal frame-

A sharp gasp left Jim as he quickly withdrew his left hand, eyes watering slightly at the unexpected prick of pain that had stabbed into his palm. He looked at his hand, befuddled, finding a prick of red on his tanned skin.

"What in the...?"

Getting off of the cot, Jim crouched down, peering under the cot to try and find what had stabbed him. He quickly located the source of his pain.

A metal wired, rather thick and sturdy in build, hand broken off of the cot's frame and was now sticking out at an odd angle. Jim scowled, yanking out the wire and straightening, glaring at the offending piece of metal. Why did he have such rotten luck? First he was grabbed by pirates, stuck in a cell, now this stupid wire-...

Youthful eyes lit up with realization, then excitement. This was perfect! All he had to do was wait for the crew to fall asleep...

And then he could escape.

* * *

Silver sighed contentedly as he sat, leaning back in his seat and nursing a tankard in his non-metal hand. He took a swig of the mugs contents, a smile tugging at his lips. His still intact eye was misted with thought, even as Morph gurgled and chirped, looking at Silver with wide, curious eyes.

Across from the Cyborg, Skavah sat as well with a tankard of his own, the Felinoid pateintly waiting, knowing that there would be no conversation until Silver's focus returned to the present.

It wasn't an odd occurence for the captain and his first mate to share conversation over some ale in the Cyborg's quarters. The two were old friends, and Skavah was Silver's eyes and ears when he was away, whether it be on shore leave or simply in another part of the ship.

Suddenly, Silver's golden optic focused on Skavah, and the Feline could easily tell that the 'Borg was drawn out of his thoughts.

"Wha' d' ye t'ink of t'e lad in t'e Hull?"

Skavah blinked, surprised.

"The boy?"

Silver inclined his head, eyes shining with interest as he waited for the Felinoid's answer. Skavah mulled over the question for a moment, swirling the mead in his tankard, then,

"He is not like other's his age, I have noticed. His wit is as sharp as his tongue, and he hides intelligence behind a mask of a brooding teenager." A slight smile. "But he still has the innocence that has become hard to find in the entire Etherium. Yes, little Mtoto Jasiri is a sight to behold."

Silver raised a brow at the Felinoid, seeming both surprised and amused by the nickname Skavah had given to the boy.

"An' 'ere I t'ought ye didn' like t'e lad fer kickin' yer trick knee." He mused, chuckling. Skavah shrugged, taking a swig of his drink.

"I was furious at first, truth be told. But staring him in the eye in the Hull, I realized he is only a child, who was scared as well as determined to do what was right. Had I been in his position, I would have done the same. I am actually quite surprised that one so young and naive noticed a detail so small as my knee."

Silver chuckled, reclining back with a sigh.

"Ah, t'at lad be somet'ing strange..."

The near silence was split by the sound of rushing footsteps approaching, then there was a rapid knocking on the door.

"Captain! Captian, the boy! The boy-!"

The door was yanked open, and the crewmate on the other side froze with his hand still in the air. He seemed far more nervous now, confronted with a shocked, rather angry looking Cyborg.

"Wha' about 'im?!"

"U-uhm...He...The boy...He escaped the cell."

A beat of silence, then...

"WHAT?!"

The crewmate yelped as he was shoved away, Silver storming past and hurrying towards the Hull. His mechanical leg thudded harshly against the wooden floor of the ship, and none of the crew dared stand in his way, parting from the cell they had been staring at and allowing the captain through. The Cyborg's optic now glowed a bright red as his gaze swept over the cell and the room.

The boy, Jim, was gone.

There was a moment in which no one seemed to breathe, all eyes on Silver as the captain silently stared at the open cell door.

Then an inhuman yell of anger left the Cyborg, his arm changing into a blaster canon. He shot at the nearby crates, all but descimating them into shrapnel.

"Find him! Ye blastin' fools, don' jus' stand there! Find him!"

The gathered pirates scattered, hurrying to follow the 'Borg's orders. Silver watched, breathing slightly heavy after his roar of outrage.

When he got his hands on that boy...

* * *

Jim quietly crept across the upper deck of the pirate ship, hiding behind one of the barrels when he heard a pirate pass by. He peeked out cautiously, watching the crewmate hurry to check the lower levels of the ship. Waiting until the footsteps faded, the teen moved on.

He didn't know how he'd managed to go so long without being detected. Apperantly, years of exploring all of the Montressor spaceport had done him some good, if he could manage to hide on a ship of all things.

Jim grinned slightly to himself. So far so good, now he just had to get to the long boats and then he could escape.

The teen, glancing back in the direction in which the pirates had gone, started across the deck-

Jim gasped when he bumped into something, or rather, someone. The teen looked up in alarm, eyes wide in alarm (and though he'd deny it, in fear as well).

There stood the Cyborg, Silver, towering above the teen. The 'Borg's optic glowed a brilliant red, and between that and the man's scowl, Jim knew he was in big trouble.

Before he could even think to run, Jim found himself hoisted a good foot from the ground by a metal hand gripping the collar of his jacket. The teen struggled fiercely, kicking at the 'Borg and his hands scrabling at the metal one that held him aloft, but it was all useless. Soon, the boy stopped, glaring defiantly at Silver, though he couldn't completely mask his fear as the red optic bore into his soul.

There was a long moment of silence, then,

"How?"

The Cyborg's question (voiced as a demand) caught Jim offguard.

"Wh-...What?"

The man gave Jim a shake that sent the boy's mind reeling and trying to regain his senses, thin fingers grabbing onto the metal limb that held him.

"Ye heard me! How did ye get free? Did one o' t'e crew help ye?"

By now the rest of the pirate crew had heard the comotion and sought out the cause. Now they all stood about, watching apprehensively as their captain demanded answers from their young prisoner.

The teen mumbled something that no one caught and Silver frowned.

"Speak up." He ordered.

Jim scowled, glaring at the 'Borg from behind a curtain of dark brown bangs.

"I said," He repeated, this time clearly. "That no one helped me."

Silver's frown deepened, optic still glowing a ruby red, though Jim swore he saw a glimmer of gold.

"Don'cha lie t' me, lad." He warned. "I wan' t'e name o' whoever-"

"I'm not lying." Jim spat, lifting his head to see the captain clearly, chin jutting out defiantly. "I picked the lock."

There was a deafening silence where the only sound was the humm of the ship's inner-workings. Everyone was staring at Jim with mixed expressions of shock or incredulousness. Silver's optic had dimmed back into a sunny gold, the frown leaving his face as he, too, looked almost disbelieving at Jim's words.

Jim himself waited to either be dropped or punished, hoping that they could at least see he was being truthful, as he didn't want any extra pain for an untold lie.

There was a long moment of silence, then,

"Ye picked th' lock." Silver parotted slowly, brows furrowing. Jim huffed, looking away.

"That's what I said."

Silver went to speak when a familiar pink blob whizzed out from behind a crate. Jim blinked, alarmed, and Silver looked just as surprised when the little glob of goop flew between them. The tiny creature spoke in gibberish, Jim only capable of catching a few words that were actually part of the Human language.

"Morphy? What-"

Silver was cut off by the blob, Morph, who flew to the arms that held Jim aloft and bumped against them. The little creature sounded almost angry, Jim mused, as it continued to bump against the Cyborg's arms.

Jim yelped when he was suddenly dropped, barely managing to land in a crouch, balanced on the balls of his feet and a hand. He quickly pushed himself up, stumbling back a step, eyes peering at Silver cautiously. Morph gurgled, and Jim couldn't withhold a laugh when the blob zoomed around his head before nuzzling against the teen's cheek.

"H-Hey!" Jim laughed, happy to see the little creature was alright. It seemed the pirate captain knew about the blob.

Silver stared as Jim and Morph interacted, looking more than a little intrigued.

"Captain?" A voice spoke up. Silver glanced up at the speaker, Skavah. "What course of action do you wish to take?"

A bright gold optic turned from the Felinoid to Jim, then to his crew.

"I wan' some'ne t' lock up t'e longboats, passcode an' all, so we don' 'ave t' worry 'bout t'e lad escapin'." One member of the crew took off to do so, and Silver continued. "Mr. Skavah, find a change o' clothes fer t'e lad an' t'en take 'im t' clean up in t'e wash racks."

Skavah inclined his head, moving forward and gently taking hold of Jim's arm, much to the boy's chagrin.

"Aye, Captain."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry I took so long, I've been really busy x.x**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, PMs, favs and follows! I really appreciate the support! And if anyone has ideas for anything to put in future chaps, please feel free to share! **

**Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

**Sorry for any spelling issues!**

**Enjoy reading and please review!**

* * *

There weren't many ships outside of the Naval fleet that had actual, working water recycling systems. So Jim could honestly say he was surprised when he was led into the wash racks which consisted of such a system.

The room was large, with several sliding, metal screens that divided each washing station. The washing stations themselves were shower nozzels that leaned arched out from the wall they were fastened to, with two small (perhaps a bit rusty) metal knobs to change between different tempratures of water. Bellow each shower head, a four-by-four square of floor was lowered a good foot deep, and there was a small grate in each corner of the square to filter the water back into the system so it could be recycled. It was fancy work, for a pirate ship, Jim supposed.

Skavah led Jim to the nearest wash rack, pushing the rusted metal screen open (Jim shuddered when it screached against the floor, and even Skakvah winced). The Felinoid then pointed between the knobs on the wall.

"That one is for hot water, that one is for cold." He explained. "Try to keep the water in there." He pointed at the lowered part of the floor bellow the shower head. "Take as long as you like, the water will simply continue to recycle itself, so it will not run out and the heating systems will keep it from becoming cold. The soap is right there."

Jim nodded quietly, staring at his boots and stepping past the open screen as Skavah, after pointing to a bar and a bottle of soap beside the indent in the floor, continued.

"Place your clothing over the top of this screen, it will be cleaned later. I will be back in a few moments with a change of clothing for you." Seeing Jim look at the door, the Feline added, "The long boats are under lockdown, I am afraid there's no escaping the ship today, little Mtoto Jasiri."

Jim wrinkled his nose at the strange nickname the Feline had given him (he didn't even know what it meant, as he was a little rusty in the Felinoid language).

Seeming to take this as confirmation that the teen wasn't going anywhere, Skavah nodded, closing the screen so that Jim could have privacy. Jim waited until he heard the click of the door opening, then shutting, before working on getting undressed.

As he shrugged off his jacket and kicked off his boots, the boy wondered about his predicament. He was stuck on a pirate ship, and only because he could open a stupid map! And then, when he'd been caught escaping, the Cyborg named Silver looked ready to kill...Until Jim told him he'd picked the lock, and the little pink blob called Morph had seemed to scold the man. After that, the pirate captain had seemed more intrigued than anything. And now he was being allowed to clean up without suppervision (at least for the moment)?

This was all just way too weird.

Tugging off his socks and belt, the teen wrestled off his shirt and pants as well as his underwear. Tossing all of his clothing carelessly over the top of the screen and kicking his boots off into the corner, Jim moved over to experiment with the knobs that controled the water system.

A yelp left him when cold water shot out from above, and he was quick to twist the other knob, making the spray warmer. Once satisfied, Jim shuffled back. As the spray of water fell over him, Jim pulled the small band out of his hair, combing out the small braid with his fingers, putting the hair band around his free wrist. He paused for a moment, glaring at the stasis cuff on his right wrist and absently wondering if he could use the water to short circuit it...But no. He knew that the stasis cuff was built strong, strong enough to withstand just about anything.

Shaking his head, Jim turned his focus to washing himself off. He sat on his knees in the middle of the wash rack, grabbing the bottle of soap first to clean his hair. Dumping a small portion of the liquid on his head, Jim set the bottle aside and scrubbed at his hair with his fingers harshly, frustration in each movement.

He could hear the door on the other side of the screen open, and someone enter. Then he heard Skavah's voice call over.

"Did you figure out the water, little Mtoto Jasiri?"

Jim debated ignoring the Felinoid, then decided that the pirate had been nice enough, even after Jim had kicked his bad knee, that he might as well treat the Feline with some respect.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

From the corner of his eye, Jim saw some clothing be hung over the screen, and his dirty clothes dissapeared behind it. While he couldn't see beyond the metal screen, he was sure that Skavah was still there. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard the scrape of a wooden chair on the floor, and the creak of the Felinoid sitting down.

Rinsing his hair, Jim hesitated for a moment before asking a question that had been bothering him for some time now.

"Why's that map so important?"

Skavah answered without any hesitance.

"It is the map to Treasure Planet."

Jim frowned, mind mulling this over as he grabbed the bar soap and began to scrub his skin.

"Treasure Planet? Like...Like from the old spacer stories?"

A chuckle.

"Exactly."

Jim's frown deepened as he scrubbed his arms.

"But I thought it was fake. Just something that came from a drifter's imagination."

"No, it is very real, I assure you."

"Sooo..." Jim shifted, letting the water pound against his back. "Why am I the only one who can open the map?"

The Felinoid sighed.

"That is one thing I do not believe any of us know for sure. Perhaps you just have more luck than most, Mtoto Jasiri."

Another shift so that the water was pouring over his shoulders as Jim rubbed soap on his feet. His nose wrinkled.

"You never did tell me what that means."

Another warm laugh.

"Perhaps someday I will tell you."

Jim scowled. 'Someday' implied that he was expected to be stuck here for a long time.

Standing to rinse off one last time, the boy raised his eyes to look around. By now, steam was thick in the air, the lights above giving the room an almost otherworldly glow. Turning the knobs until the water stopped, Jim shook his head in an attempt to get water off of his hair.

"So am I supposed to just leave sopping wet, or-"

"There is a towel hanging on the screen to your left."

Jim, seeing the towel mentioned, Grabbed it and quicky dried himself off. Once he was (mostly) dry, the teen tied his hair back once more before going to the clothes that hung over the screen on his right.

The clothes, obviously spares, were in surprisingly good shape. The shirt was only a little frayed along the bottom, and the pants had a couple of almost unseeable patches. Pulling on the underware (thankfully clean, just like the other garments), Jim grabbed the pants and tugged them on. The dark fabric stood out against Jim's pale skin (despite how much time he spent solar surfing, getting a tan on Montressor was nearly impossible), and the pants were loose fitting, meaning his movement wasn't constricted, though this meant they didn't fit the best on his hips.

Grabbing the supplied belt, Jim quickly used it to keep the pants securely around his waist, paying little mind as he had to pull it until it was almost another forth around his waist before it fit right (it wasn't his fault he was skinny, after all). Satisfied, Jim grabbed the shirt that waited on the metal screen. Made of dark, yellow-tan cloth, the shirt was also loose to allow better movement. The teen tugged it on, surprised when the sleeve easily passed over the stasis cuff on his wrist, despite the thickness of the metal.

Rolling the sleeves up to his elbows, Jim tucked the bottom of the shirt into his pants and made sure that the garment wouldn't fall off his shoulders. Once ensuring that the shirt wasn't too oversized, Jim sat down to tug on his socks and boots, which Skavah hadn't taken to be cleaned with his other clothes.

Now fully dressed, Jim stood and hesitantly slid the metal screen door open, stepping out. Skavah was waiting by the door that led to the rest of the ship, reclined in an old wooden chair with his arms crossed. Seeing Jim, the Felinoid stood, smiling slightly.

"Ah, you are looking more like one of us now, Mtoto Jasiri."

Jim frowned at that, brows furrowing.

"I'm not a pirate."

A sly tilt to Skavah's smile.

"Not yet. But I'm sure you will be soon enough." The man turned, leading him out of the door. "The captain is allowing you freedom to roam the ship. The longboats are under high-security lockdown, so any attempt to escape the ship will surely end in failure and severe punishment. The cell bellow deck is still your room, but the door, from now on, will be unlocked."

Jim frowned, shoving his hands in his pockets as he followed the Feline, who continued speaking.

"If you cannot handle heights, please refrain from climbing the shrouds, and most certainly the crows nest. You will be expected to help with the up-keep of the ship, whether it be swabbing the deck or securing lines. If any job you are given you are unsure of how to do, speak with the captain or myself."

The Felinoid glanced at Jim, ensuring he understood. The boy looked in no way confused, so Skavah took that as a good sign.

They reached the deck, were the crew was going about their day's, doing their assigned work. Silver was at the helm, calling out orders while the little glob called Morph snuggled against the Cyborg's still flesh hand. Skavah looked to Jim.

"Excuse me for a moment."

Jim only nodded, steel grey eyes wandering across the ship. Smiling slightly at the teen's disguised awe, Skavah went to the helm.

Silver smiled as Skavah climbed up the steps.

"Ah, Mr. Skavah! How be our young guest?"

Skavah moved over, standing beside Silver, his hands clasped behind his back.

"The little Mtoto Jasiri is cleaned up. We are lucky to have had spares in his size. What job is to be assigned to him, captain?"

Silver rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Ye t'ink he be ready for some work?"

Skavah sent him a dry look.

"If he isn't given a constructive outlet for his energy, I fear the boy will only get into trouble."

Silver chuckled, glancing around. He then frowned slightly.

"Where be th' lad?"

Skavah paused, glancing back at where he'd left Jim...Only to find him gone.

"Blast!" The Feline hissed, eyes searching the area wildly. It didn't take long to find him though...

There, at the tip of the bowsprit, Jim was perched like a little bird. His dark eyes stared out almost longingly at the star-filled sky, the breeze created by the ship's motion gently ruffling his still damp hair.

Skavah breathed out a soft sigh of relief, glad to have not lost the boy within five minutes.

"He's over there, captian." The Felinoid supplied, nodding in Jim's direction. Silver followed his gaze, and when his eyes found Jim on the bowsprit, interest sparked behind his still intact eye.

"Ye let 'im climb t'e bowsprit?"

Skavah shook his head.

"No. I told him to remain by the rail, but it seems he did not listen."

A smile quirked at Silver's lips.

"T'e lad seems mighty comfortable t'ere."

Skavah considered this, nodding.

"Indeed. He shows no fear of falling from the bowsprit."

Silver patted the Felinoid's shoulder.

"I'll handle t'e lad now. Go on an' take over command up 'ere."

"Aye captain."

As the Feline went about his work, Silver made his way down the steps to the main deck and moved over until he was by the bowsprit.

"Jimbo!"

The boy jumped slightly, his large, steel grey eyes flickering over to the captain. Almost immediately, the teen was scowling, brows furrowed and gaze mistrustful.

Silver only offered a smile, motioning for him to come down.

"C'mere, would'ja? Don' want ye fallin' off o' t'e bowsprit, t'at'd be a right shame!"

Jim hesitated, but then, grudgingly, made his way down off of the bowsprit, his boots thudding against the deck as he hopped down. He stared up defiantly at Silver, seeming in no way fazed by their height difference.

Silver wasn't off-put by the disrespect as Jim glared up at him.

"Well, since ye have 'nough energy t' climb abou' like tha', t'en I be assumin' ya have more t'en 'nough energy t' be helpin' 'round t'e ship."

"Why should I?"

Silver blinked, taken aback by the outright demand. He then raised a brow.

"What?"

Jim crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why should I help around here when I had no choice coming aboard? I'm no slave."

A frown touched the Cyborg's face at that.

"I never said ye were a slave or anyt'ing of t'e sort. But yer part o' t'e crew-"

A flash of dark eyes and a growl.

"I'm not a pirate."

Silver blew out a sigh. This teen was certainly determined, but that was a good thing, Silver supposed. That determination was one of the things that made Jim so fascinating.

And also so full of potential.

Jim jumped when a hand touched his shoulder, eyes flickering from the hand to the Cyborg.

"No, no ye ain'. Not at t'e moment, at least. But ye have so much bloomin' potiental in ye, lad. An' I ain' one t' let such ting's go t' waste."

Jim frowned, shrugging the hand off with a scoff.

"Yeah right."

Silver rolled his eyes hoping that the stars would give him enough strength to keep a handle on this boy.

"C'mon, let's find ye some work."


	6. AN: Ideas for the story! Please?

Hey everyone out there who's reading this! Sorry, but this isn't a chapter. Please don't throw anything at me! DX

You see, I'm having some major writers block with this story, and while I have a few plans, they can't happen until later chapters! So I thought I would turn to all of you amazing reader/writer people, and ask if any of you have any ideas of what could happen! I know that lots of stories that I read, I daydream about what could happen with them, so I hope I'm not the only one like that and that some of you have some ideas! I promise that if I do use an idea, I will give full credit for the idea to whoever shared it with me, because that's only fair!

So pleasepleaseplease help me out here! I'm begging on my hands and knees! (well, not really, we have wood floors in my house and it hurts if I sit on my knees XP)

Thanks in advance, for those of you who have read this all the way through and/or reply!


	7. Chapter 6

**I finally finished the chap! Yaaaaayyyyyy! This took forever, I'm so sorry DX**

**Thanks to those who have faved, followed, read and reviewed! You're all awesome!**

**Please share ideas for the story!**

**Disclaimer's on prof.!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jim had been set to work swabbing the deck with Morph keeping an eye on him. Jim wasn't quite sure why he let himself be pushed into this. Probably because Silver had pointed out that it was quite certain that there was someone else out there who could open the map, which made him expendable. Jim had to keep himself alive if he wanted to see his mother again, and so that was probably why. It was only for now, he reminded himself.

So far, no one had bothered him. The most any of the pirates who'd passed him offered was a smile. These pirates were a strange bunch for sure, all of them (aside from the extra hands that had been hired for this particular job) acted like a family. They teased each other, they joked and laughed, they all-in-all they seemed quite a friendly bunch. Strange, considering all of the horrible stories Jim had heard about pirates during his years at the Benbow Inn. These pirates acted like…Like normal people. Then again, they were people, Jim mused. Despite having made such a bad reputation, pirates were living beings, just like any other.

Though the terrible attitudes of the extra hired hands made it clear that some pirates were far less empathetic and held no morals at all.

Jim glanced up at the small group of hired hands that had gathered by a barrel. They were all laughing over a crude joke, not paying attention to their work.

One of them, a large, deep red Arachnitoid, seemed to sense they were being watched and turned his amber eyes to Jim, meeting the teen's gaze. Jim stared back unflinchingly, pausing in his work on the deck. Morph gave a concerned chirp when the Arachnitoid stalked forward, and Jim's shoulders hiked up high and tense, his fingers tightening around the handle of the mop. The Arachnid leaned down, face mere inches from Jim's.

"Don't ye know itssss rude to sssstare, cabin boy?"

Jim feigned confidence, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"Could say the same to you, bright eyes."

The Arachnitoid scowled, a low hiss leaving him as he grabbed Jim by the collar of his shirt and dragged him towards the stairs that led below deck. Jim struggled fiercely, but it did little good. He caught the sight of Morph taking off somewhere before he was dragged under deck and out of the sight of the rest of the crew. A slight sound of pain left Jim as he was slammed back into a wall, his feet dangling a few inches off the ground. The Arachnid glared up at him, lifting his other claw uncomfortably close to Jim's throat.

"That ssssmart mouth issss going to get you into trouble, boy. I be thinkin' I sssshould teach you a lesssssson."

Jim glared back, struggling slightly in an attempt to get free, though it didn't work.

"Funny, never would've thought you to be the teaching type."

The Arachnitoid growled lowly, bright yellow eyes narrowing. He went to speak-

A rasped gasp of pain left the Arachnid when the arm that was holding Jim aloft was seized by a metal vice-grip. The Arachnitoid released Jim, and the teen managed to land in a crouch, his boots thudding lightly against the wooden floorboards from the force of his drop. He looked up, surprised at the sudden rescue.

And there stood Silver, his robotic arm in its vice-grip extension and clamped down on the Arachnitoid's arm. Jim felt a shiver race up his spine when he saw the pirate captain's expression.

The man, usually appearing as a cheerful soul, was most definitely mad.

Jim quickly regained his senses and stood, shuffling back a few steps, making sure he was out of reach of the Arachnid.

Y'know. Just in case.

Morph darted forward, nuzzling against his cheek, and Jim realized that the little blob had gotten Silver. The teen gently petted the little blob in silent thanks.

"Mr. Scroop." Silver spoke slowly, his voice low. "Might I ask jus' what ye were thinkin'?"

When the Arachnitoid went to reply, Silver twisted his arm in a painful direction and the Arachnid made another wheezing sound of pain.

"Need I remind ye tha' teh lad's teh only one who can open teh map?! Have ye lost yer bloomin' mind?!"

"The boy needed to be taught a lessssson in mannerssss." Scroop managed, feigning bravery. Silver scowled, releasing the Arachnitoid's arm and shoving him back towards the stairs.

"Get yer daft, brainless head back up onta deck an' get back t' work!"

The sulking Arachnid quickly did as he was told, retreating back to the safety of the deck above. Once Scroop was out of sight, Silver turned to Jim. The teen tensed, anticipating a beating or scolding…

But neither of those things happened. Instead, the Cyborg frowned in concern, turning to fully face Jim.

"Ye sure have a knack fer gettin' inta trouble, don'cha lad?"

Jim scowled, brows furrowing as he glanced away, uncomfortable. Morph cooed, circling around Jim's head before nuzzling his cheek again. Jim smiled at the little blob, while Silver chuckled slightly.

"Yer lucky Morphy came an' got me. Poor lil' fella was real worried 'bout ye."

Jim only gave a small hum, lifting a hand to let Morph twine about his fingers. Silver gave the teen a once over.

"Looks like yer unharmed, aye?"

"I'm fine." Jim replied gruffly. "Always am."

Silver sighed, shaking his head to himself.

"All teh same, I'd appreciate it if ye try t' stay outta trouble from now on. I may not always be 'round t' help."

Frowning, the teen sent the pirate captain a half-hearted glare.

"I wasn't trying to get into trouble in the first place." He retorted. "I was swabbing the deck. Y'know, making sure I _stayed useful_ so you don't feel the need to find someone else who can open the map."

Silver grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly while Jim stared down at his boots quietly, toeing the floorboards. After considering the boy, Silver gestured down the hall.

"Prob'ly best if ye stay in yer room fer now, lad. Don' want t' fire up tha' blasted Arachnitoid more than he already is, aye?"

Jim's eyes narrowed into a glare, though he didn't look up.

"Don't you mean my _cell_?" He asked darkly. Morph cooed sadly, little face falling into a sad expression, and Silver couldn't help but wince slightly. Sure he was a pirate, but putting a child in a cell sounded wrong even to his ears.

"It ain' a brig cell anymore, lad. Th' door's been removed an' a belogin' chest's been put in. It ain' a prison fer ye, lad. It's a room. _Yer _room." The Cyborg chuckled, smiling. "An' not jus' any'ne gets a room on a pirate ship, le'me tell ye."

Jim only grunted slightly in acknowledgement.

"Fine." The teen said, voice quiet and low. He turned and started down the hall and Morph, after a moment of self-debate, followed the boy. Silver watched, rubbing the back of his neck once more as he watched Jim vanish around the corner.

Silver had done many horrible things in his life, hurt many people without a second thought, yet somehow this boy made him feel…guilty.

Frowning to himself, Silver quickly shook his head. No, he refused to let this boy get under his skin. He was simply a means to an end, only there to open the map. Yet there was still that nagging hope that, if he played his cards right, then the boy may just turn into a valuable member of his crew. That meant he was allowed to care at least a little bit…right?

And that reminded him, he had to get to work on the boy. He had to rip apart the boy's trust in others- a hard but not impossible feat. And then rebuild the boy's trust bit by bit. First he'd have the boy trust in him, then the others of the crew. Glancing back at the stairs to the main deck, Silver made a mental note to show the boy a way to defend himself against the violent hired hands. They couldn't have another incident like this, or Silver was liable to strangle someone.

* * *

Jim lay quietly on the cot in his cell, arms folded behind his head and steel-colored eyes staring up at the ceiling. While the door to the cell was, as he'd been told, left open and unlocked for his benefit, he couldn't help but feel the suffocating sensation of being trapped.

He'd always wanted to be among the stars, exploring the Etharium, but this wasn't how he'd wanted it to happen.

How was it that he always managed to get himself into such trouble? It wasn't as if pirates made a habit of kidnapping, they were more into the 'kill, pillage and plunder' sort of thing, from the stories Jim had heard. What were the odds, he absently mused, of someone like him being kidnapped by pirates?

He couldn't help but to also wonder how his mother was. After two days or so, she would obviously know what had happened. The thought of his mother made Jim's eyes sting slightly, and he rubbed at them fiercely, refusing to cry. He hadn't cried since his father had left, and he wasn't about to start now.

Everything was almost dead silent, most of the crew asleep no doubt. The only audible sound that Jim could hear was the soft, moaning creak of wood as the ship gently drifted along. It was strange how a _pirate ship_ of all things could be so peaceful…

Tired of sitting around and doing nothing, Jim sat up. Swinging his legs over the side of the cot, his feet thudded gently against the floorboards. Pulling on his boots, the teen stood and crept out of the empty brig. He saw no reason he couldn't explore: the door was left unlocked, and if he woke no one up then it would cause no harm, anyways. He quickly and quietly hurried down the corridors of the lower deck and up the stairs, feeling considerably better as he finally breathed in a lung-full of fresh, clean air.

Feeling a small sense of freedom, the boy grinned, eyes searching for something to do. His steel-colored gaze then turned up, falling on the crow's nest.

Perfect.

Excitement making his pulse quicken, the teen ran to the shrouds, grapping onto the netting and hefting himself up. As he carefully climbed higher, he felt free.

* * *

Silver wasn't often awake so late, but today was an exception. After a long day and having to have a word with the hired hands, he was glad to have some time alone on the upper deck.

The large Cyborg had been surprised, to say the least, when the lithe form of Jim quietly slipped out of the stairwell that led below deck. Silver, intrigued (and somewhat worried), kept to the shadows and watched the boy curiously.

Jim looked around, then eyed the crow's nest, a grin splitting the youth's face. Within moments, the teen was footling about in the shrouds, climbing his way up towards the crow's nest with more skill than any who'd never been on a ship should have. In the dim light cast by several of the ship's lanterns, Silver could see Jim's cheeks were flushed red with excitement as he climbed higher and higher. The boy was fearless, showing no anxiety despite being so far from the ship's deck. There was a second when the teen let go with one hand and swung out to stare at the wondrous expanse of the Etharium, holding onto the shroud with only his right hand, and Silver swore his heart nearly stopped. But the boy quickly swung back around, his left hand rejoining the right on the netting, and he continued to ascend towards the crow's nest.

Silver smiled, chuckling to himself and crossing his arms. The boy could deny it all he wished, but he was made for a life sailing the Etharium.


End file.
